BlooD: A Batman Story
by Xi-Chan PWNS
Summary: what would you do if you found yourself strapped to a chair in some kind of demented basement in the middle of Gotham?  Finally completed


Just some NON FRied chicken story

A special something that is not **Fried chicken **:P

By Xi-Chan Pwns

…..You are probably wondering where you are. Well to tell you the truth yes, you are in a different and unfamiliar area. And if you haven't noticed, you are strapped to chair in a very dark room. You have no known knowledge on what is going on or how you got there. All you can remember is some party, you and a couple of friends, a bunch of drinks, and then **Blackout. **

You feel nauseous and light-headed. It takes you a while to figure out that you are in an unknown place that looks a lot like a basement. Though you aren't sure how exactly you got here all strapped up and with torn clothing as if bunch of rapid fangirls or boys have had they're way with you, You still feel frighten for some odd reason. Like something bad is about to happen and you won't know when it will be quick or slow. Suddenly a loud noise catches your attention. Your head swings in the direction of an old boiler, covered in dust and webs as if someone hadn't used in years let alone cleaned it. A large tapping noise rattles behind the boiler making you jump almost instantly. It begins to get louder and louder as the noise gets closer and closer to your ears. The sound is horrible, it sounds like metal scraping against metal. And then before you know it, a chilling voice begins to sing in a sing-song kinda voice that enough to send shivers down your spine.

_Himitsu ni itai wa_

_Naisho ni itai wa_

_Dare ni mo iwanai wa kesshite iwanai wa_

You look in all directions trying to find whoever was here. Nothing but black shadows. You were staring to get a little scared and started to move around but the ropes strapped around you held you tight. A little too tight.

_Shiwase ga hoshii wa_

_Chiisaku tte mo ii wa_

_Yakusoku a koyubi zettai ni kirenai wa_

The sound of scrapping metal getting closer as a menacing laugh counters with it. Right now you are scared out of your wits and want to do one thing: GET THE FADOODLE OUT OF THERE! You struggle, trying all your best to get out of those extremely strong ropes tied around you. But no luck. You're getting more and more agitated as the noise reaches you, almost close to you. And begin to scream loudly for help. Only to receive a masochistic laugh in response. Ridiculous as this is, you come to your only tragic conclusion: You are helpless. (Haha I pity you XD) Suddenly a figure approaches you and pushes their head towards your ears. "Hello little creature... what brings you here all by yourself, in this dark dirty room."

You cringed at the sound of the stranger's voice slowly turn your head in their direction. "w-what's going on", you managed to get out though embarrassed by your stutter. "Who are you?

**hahahahahahaha!**

Came the response from the stranger which frightens you even more. "Well if you must know. I can be very sweet person when I want to be..," You shuddered at the sound of the voice. For some reason, you were both scared and relaxed at the same time. It had become obvious that this was indeed a young girl's voice because of the how sweet it sounded. It was sorta soothing but now wasn't the time for that. "Please... w- what is that y-you want..?" You wanted to stay strong but something told it was better to keep quiet for the most part and your stuttering didn't seem to help that purpose either because out of nowhere, a hand comes slapping across your face. That crisp sound of straight flesh hitting flesh echoed through the dark basement. You now laid on the ground, face colliding with the cold lifeless floor. Blood streaking from your mouth as your body cringes. your hands are straight blue now from the lack of lost that the ropes tighten around them caused. Tears running down your cheeks, blurring your vision. you wanted to end this, you wanted all of this to stop. "Please...I-

AUUUUUUUGH!

Another blow to the head. Blood came peircing out like crazy, you could bearly make out what had happened. All you could see was giant pool of crimson liquid. A laugh came cackling behind you as you were suddenly pulled up and throw up against a wall. you slightly adjust you eyes to meet with cold crimson ones . Almost the color of blood itself. There was something oddly familiar about this girl , but you just couldn't figure it out ( sad to say..). Could it be the fact that that her hair was as blue as the sky? or the fact that she seemed to resemble some girl you knew somewhere? Either way now wasn't the time for pondering and spacing out like some idiots would. But seeing how you were soo distracted, there came a searing pain to your arm. Almost as if someone was pulling off your skin...literally.

"Ah!"

"Awww hurts, doesn't it?" she smiles madly and slices the other arm, leaving a more deeper cut than the other. The pain hitting you like a hot skillet. The open cut began to spew scarlet fluids as she continues on. Only this time with both your legs. You're practically screaming now and try to get out of her grasp but she pull you back up and back slaps you across the face. "You're not going any where you little bitch!", she screams at you before plunging her scythe into your left leg cutting it off instantly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You hollered, feeling your whole body going limp from bloodloss. Flesh bursting and scarlet liquid cascaded to the floor. You felt dizzy and couldn't scream much longer. Your voice becoming nothing but a hoarse whimper. She stared down at your weakened form,cold and abhorrent eyes darkened with for more. The look on her face seemed displeased, but deep down she knew that wasn't the case. She was indeed a monster, a creature...no not a creature but a rogue. A depraved thirsty rogue with full and heinous hatred towards all people that dared threaten her. And here she was standing before a decrepit almost breathless body Surrounded by a massive pool of scarlet fluids.

you could barely breath. Your lungs were filled up with reddish liquid and it was becoming hard to feel, let alone how numb and frigid you felt. your vision was gone all you could see was nothing but a blur. Life as you know it was passing away slowly.

_Wakuwaku shite itai wa_

_Mada sukoshi saki ni aru_

Faint sirens could be heeded nearby, The blare and jabber of people approaching close "Come on, I think they're in there!" Hollered one. The shuffle and hobble of feet entering the unknown place. "alright MEN ,Search everywhere! Find them NOW!" Screamed another voice and the pounding of feet separated from each other off in search. You feel woozy and feel lightheaded. The pain is truly unbearable and all you could think of was..."why?"

_Sharin no you ni maruku natte_

_kaketai wa_

_dekaketai wa_

The sound of large steps aproaching you steadily, feeling something grasp your neck , you eye something black looking uneasy at at the horrid scene before them. Hands come down over your back as you feel ropes untied from your now numb hands and is carefully lifted off the ground. You don't know what was happening, everything as you knewit was slowly perishing away from life. You're slipping into unconsciousnious

The Batman carries you out toward the blares and chitter of people, police and paramedics scattered the place. Comissioner stood with a stressed look laid across his face. Seeing your now multilated body in the hands of the caped vigilante didn't seemed to help either. "So is this...the victim?" he asserted. "fraid so. from the looks of it, there's been a scuffle. Victim's badly hurt." Batman rasped. Gordon signaled a paramedic to come and grab a hold of you taking you to the nearest truck. "My god, what a night it's been.." he mutters as your body is whisked to the back of the parmedic truck. After you were safely inside, Batman decided it was time to find your tormentor."Im going after whoever did this. he afrimed to Gordon, "Im sure I'll be able to find something here before I go. Possibly some clues." Gordon gave a concerned look " You sure you'll be alright on your own? I mean the way the body look-"

"I'll be fine.." he Replied and calling on his bat controls to start the mobile nearby. he gave Gordon one last assuring look and rode off into the night. Gordon shook his head calling more officers to secure the place so that whatever happened to you, will never happened again... not here and hopefully not Ever.

You laid peacfully through the entire ride towards the hospital. paramedic occasionally checking to see how you were doing. From the look of it, you lost a lot of blood. Only a matter of time before all that blood lost leave you lifeless and deformed on your deathbed. The lights seem to be getting a little cloudy. you losing it fast. the sounds are fainting outyou're ...slipping... your feel like a hevay weight was lifted off of you but you still feel like you're slipping, slipping away from everything. You lay soundless. no one distrubed you, no sounds,no sirens, no jitter jabber of people, just a placid atmosphere surrounding you. You open half-lidded eyes and stare at nothing but white and whisper only what you and you alone can hear

"Rein..."

* * *

Well that as fun I really enjoyed writing that and even though I pratically kill whoever read this,I'm am here to say that I feel sorta bad for that. but then again it's just a story XD. By the way if you're wondering who kill you, if was an OC I made Rein. she's uh pretty violent and well I don't want to get into details Cos' dat take to long! but anyways yeah hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
